


Fantasy/Reality

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor decides to have some fun in Nick's office, but he gets interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy/Reality

Connor stretched out in the chair, leaning back and closing his eyes. Cutter had given him the keys to his office so that he could use some of his personal library for his dissertation and when he'd gone there that had been all he'd intended to do. But the office was so utterly Professor Cutter that his mind had started to drift. Sitting in Cutter's chair, surrounded by his things, Connor's mind had wandered away from his dissertation and towards more personal things. And the more he thought about Cutter the worse it got. He was hard and aching and it was rapidly becoming obvious that his 'problem' wasn't going to go away on its own, so he could either pack up and go home or deal with it and hope that when he was done he'd be able to concentrate.

Looking around guiltily, he unzipped his trousers. The thought of wanking, at Cutter's desk, in Cutter's chair, was too good to resist and besides it wasn't like anyone was going to find out. He reached inside his boxers and pulled his cock out, moaning in relief when it was free. Slowly, he started stroking himself. The university was deserted at the weekend so he could take his time and make the most of the opportunity. He spread his legs and stroked himself firmly, imagining for a moment that Cutter might have done the same thing at some point. Maybe Stephen had even watched him, sitting at his own desk on the other side of the office. They thought they were being subtle but the way Cutter spoke about Stephen was a dead give-away. Connor wasn't jealous; they made a good couple and if a complete geek like the Professor could hook a gorgeous lover like Stephen then maybe there was hope for him as well.

He rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock, swirling it around in the pre-come leaking from it. In Connor's mind, Stephen licked his lips at Cutter. Connor groaned.

He was so lost in his fantasy that he didn't hear the voices in the corridor outside. It wasn't until the door opened that he realised he wasn't alone any more.

"Bloody hell," Stephen said, stopping in the doorway. "Cutter, you have to see this." He smirked at Connor who had frozen at the intrusion.

Yelping, Connor started to try and tuck himself away again, but Stephen stopped him.

"Don't move," he ordered and Connor was still too shocked to do anything but obey.

He froze again and Cutter pushed past Stephen to see what was happening. He grinned and looked back at Stephen, nodding to him before crossing the room to stand next to his desk and look down at Connor.

Connor flushed but Cutter just smiled, taking in his blush and his embarrassed expression and then looking further down to where his cock was poking out of his boxers, his hand still closed around it.

Stephen locked the door with a loud click and then perched on the edge of the desk, keeping Connor between him and Cutter. "What do you think?" he asked Cutter. "Do you want to play?"

"I think that's up to Connor," Cutter said, smiling at the still stunned Connor. "Technically you're still our student. We could get into a lot of trouble if we did something you didn't want."

Connor squeaked and then cleared his throat. "What?"

Stephen chuckled. "I don't think he's really capable of making complicated decisions right now, Nick. I think a practical demonstration might be called for." Without waiting for a response he slid off the desk and dropped gracefully to his knees, turning Connor's chair slightly so he was kneeling between his spread legs. "Yes or no?" he asked, looking Connor in the eye.

Connor squeaked again and blushed. Taking a deep breath and trying to control his voice he opened his mouth and started to speak. "Yes, God please I ..." The sentence trailed off into another inarticulate sound as Stephen leaned forward and took the head of Connor's cock in his mouth. Stephen's hands were squeezing and massaging Connor's thighs through his trousers and Connor was holding onto the arms of the chair so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

Cutter smiled as Connor tried thrusting even deeper into Stephen's mouth. He knew what it felt like to be where Connor was now and there was nothing like it. Stephen loved giving head and it was evident in every move he made. There was no way Connor was going to last long and Cutter found he was looking forward to seeing what he looked like as he came. Leaning forwards he captured Connor's lips in a long, slow kiss, holding his jaw with one hand so he could explore every inch of Connor's mouth. When he pulled back, Connor had a dazed expression on his face and his cheeks were flushed. Cutter didn't think Connor had ever looked sexier.

Running his hand along Connor's arm he carefully unclenched the younger man's fingers from the arm of the chair and took Connor's hand in his, squeezing it reassuringly as Stephen continued to show Connor exactly how good he was at sucking cock. "Feels good, doesn't it?" he whispered in Connor's ear, his accent even more pronounced than usual. "Stephen loves doing this. He's going to make you feel better than you've ever imagined."

Connor shuddered and Stephen's grip on his thighs tightened. He'd think that this had to be a dream, except none of his dreams had ever felt this good. Cutter was whispering things in his ear, his accent making the words sound dirtier than they should and Stephen was trying to suck his brains out through his dick. He tried arching up again and Stephen's throat rippled around him. With a scream that was cut off by Cutter's mouth pressing firmly over his own, he came down that magic throat and then slumped back into the chair, breathing heavily.

Stephen licked the softening flesh until Connor whimpered and tried pulling away and then he stretched up and kissed him. His tongue swept possessively through Connor's mouth and then he pulled back, grinning smugly.

Standing up, he helped Cutter pull Connor to his feet, holding him up between them as his legs wobbled. Two pairs of hands stripped him efficiently, dropping his clothing into a pile on the floor, and then Cutter cleared the desk with a sweep of his hand.

Connor moaned at the dramatic gesture and the thought that they had more planned for him than just a blow job. When Cutter gently pushed him to bend over the desk he hesitated. He really didn't want to say anything that would stop whatever they had planned but he was pretty certain that this wasn't going to be something they'd want to find out after the fact. "Uh," he cleared his throat nervously. "I um, that is..."

"Try finishing one of those sentences," Stephen said, his amusement clear in his voice and Connor blushed again.

"I've never done this before," he squeaked before screwing his eyes up and waiting nervously for their reaction.

Cutter pulled him upright again and wrapped an arm around his waist. "You can say no, Connor. We won't be upset with you." He nuzzled the side of Connor's neck gently as he waited for a reply.

"No! I want to, I do," he insisted. Ducking his head he focussed on the polished surface of the desk. "I just thought I should tell you. And..." He swallowed heavily. "I didn't want you to be disappointed."

Stephen met Cutter's eyes over Connor's head, his expression showing how much he wanted to just wrap Connor up and take him home for that. "We won't be disappointed, Conn," he promised. Leaning down he kissed him again, slowly coaxing Connor to respond and moaning when Connor's tongue hesitantly snaked its way into his mouth. "You have to tell us if we do anything you don't want," he said when they finally parted. "We're not going to stop unless you tell us to, but we would hate to find out afterwards that we did something to hurt or scare you."

Connor blushed again and nodded. "I want this," he insisted. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep their interest for long, he didn't have the experience, but he wanted to know what it was like to be with them both. The blow job had already been more than he'd done with anyone else, but he had no intention of calling a halt to things now.

Cutter pushed him to lean over the desk again and then he felt calloused hands stroking his ass. Connor could hear a cap pop open and then a slick finger was rubbing against him, not pushing inside yet, just circling his entrance until he felt like he'd scream if Cutter didn't do something. Stephen came into view on the other side of the desk and long, skilled fingers ran through his hair, massaging gently and taking his attention away from what Cutter was doing behind him.

He barely even noticed when Cutter's finger finally breached him, so much of his attention was on what Stephen was doing to him. He pushed back experimentally and felt the finger slip deeper. He'd done this to himself before, but it felt different, knowing it was someone else's finger, not his own. Suddenly there was a flash of something along his nerves and he gasped, pushing back hard, trying to find that sensation again. It had never felt like that when he was playing with himself, what did Cutter know about his body that he didn't?

Stephen chuckled and the fingers in his hair pressed just a little harder. "That's your prostate, Connor, and the reason getting fucked feels so damn good. If you think it felt good when he brushed a finger against it just imagine how it's going to feel when it's his cock?"

Connor groaned and wriggled his ass hopefully. He wanted more and he wanted it now.

Cutter leaned down and trailed kisses along his spine. "You look incredible like this, Connor." He pulled his finger out carefully and then pushed back in with two. "Just relax for me," he whispered.

Connor groaned and spread his legs a little further in mute invitation. Soon Cutter's fingers were sliding in and out easily, brushing against his prostate randomly, and drawing breathy moans from his throat.

Stephen pulled his hand back and popped the buttons on his jeans open slowly. Pushing the jeans and pants down in one movement he stepped closer to the desk, stroking his cock languidly and watching Connor carefully.

Connor licked his lips and saw Stephen's skin flush. Swallowing hard he realised what Stephen wanted. He was never going to be able to do as good a job as Stephen had and he didn't want to disappoint him, but he could see that saying no at this point would probably be worse. With a quick prayer that this wasn't as difficult as it looked, he opened his mouth and let Stephen push the head of his cock inside.

He closed his mouth a bit, trying to keep his teeth clear of Stephen's cock, and sucked gently. Stephen moaned and thrust a little further into his mouth. Rubbing his tongue against it the way Stephen had done to him brought another moan. He let Stephen set the pace, sucking and licking at the hard flesh and trying not to drool too much or gag at the taste. He didn't think he was doing a very good job, but Stephen seemed to be enjoying it and his hand was back in Connor's hair again, so he had to be doing something right.

Cutter's fingers vanished and something bigger pressed against his ass. He closed his eyes and tried concentrating on Stephen's cock, forcing himself to relax and to trust Cutter not to hurt him. The pressure increased and then suddenly he was being stretched and filled. The head of Cutter's cock was lodged inside his ass and it felt like someone had shoved a bowling ball up there. He groaned and felt Cutter's rough hands stroking his back, encouraging the tense muscles to relax and just let him in.

The groan made Stephen gasp and jerk forwards, forcing even more of his cock into Connor's mouth until he felt he was going to choke. Stephen pulled back again, petting Connor's hair in apology. "Sorry," he bit out. "You feel too damn good, Conn."

Connor couldn't help grin at that. Stephen had lost control because of him! He was the one making Stephen moan and tremble and it felt fantastic. He rubbed his tongue against the underside of Stephen's cock again, sucking on it and drawing another moan from him. Brilliant! He did it again and Stephen's hand tightened in his hair, tugging on it almost painfully.

He was so busy concentrating on Stephen and what he could do to him that he didn't realise at first that Cutter was pushing deeper. He would push forward a little, pull back, push forwards further, his cock slowly sinking further into Connor's body with each thrust. The fire was back again. The head of Cutter's cock rubbed against his prostate and he cried out, shoving back automatically and groaning at the stretch as the movement forced the rest of Cutter's cock into him.

Cutter's fingers gripped his hips tightly and Connor knew he'd have bruises in the morning. His legs ached from his position over the desk and his ass burned. He felt like he was choking on the cock in his mouth and Stephen was pulling his hair. But he never wanted it to stop. He wriggled impatiently and Cutter gasped.

Connor smiled smugly around Stephen's cock. All he had to do was squirm around a little and suck on the cock in his mouth and he could reduce both men to broken curses and make them lose control. Not bad for a beginner.

Stephen was moving again, thrusting in and out of Connor's mouth. With a cry he pulled back suddenly and came, splashing Connor's face with his hot come as he did. Connor licked his lips and Stephen gasped.

Cutter was moving faster now too and Connor squeezed around the hot, hard length of Cutter's cock experimentally. When Cutter growled and thrust harder Connor did it again. The thought that Cutter was about to come because of him was even more of a turn on than everything else they'd done to him so far.

Suddenly he felt an arm around his waist and Cutter was pulling him upright so that his back was pressed against Cutter's chest. Cutter was still thrusting, although he couldn't move as much in this position, and every movement was making Connor harder. When Cutter's hand closed around his cock he cried out. He was trapped between Cutter's cock and his hand and all he could do was wriggle and plead as Cutter started stroking him.

When he came it was almost as much of a surprise to him as to Cutter and Stephen. He'd been so focussed on the feeling of the thick cock in his ass and the calloused hand around his cock, that his orgasm crept up on him. He cried out and came, shooting his come over the desk, his whole body arching and tensing with his climax.

Cutter moaned his name and pushed him to lean on the desk again, slamming into him once, thrusting as deeply as he could and coming. He bit down on Connor's shoulder to muffle his cry of completion and then rested his forehead against Connor's back, breathing heavily.

Connor felt a gentle hand against his cheek as Stephen reached out to wipe away the traces of his own come. "Sorry about that," he said, ducking his head a little. "I didn't want to choke you."

Cutter stroked his ass gently again and then pulled out, making Connor wince as his cock slipped out. Hands soothed the aching muscles in his lower back even as Stephen grabbed a handful of tissues and passed them over so that Cutter could clean both of them up.

Pulling him upright again, Cutter wrapped his arms around Connor's waist and nuzzled his cheek again, kissing his neck and shoulder softly. "Are you okay?"

"Mmm," Connor sighed. "Yeah. Thank you."

"Oh no, thank you," Cutter teased. "Let's get you dressed and home."

Connor ducked his head and nodded wordlessly. He didn't want to go back to Abby's; he wanted to spend more time with Cutter and Stephen, but it looked like they were done with him.

Cutter exchanged a confused glance with Stephen over Connor's head as he helped the younger man back into his clothing. He'd seemed all right with what had happened but now he was withdrawing and Cutter couldn't figure out what they'd done wrong.

Stephen shrugged. He had an idea but he wasn't going to embarrass Connor by talking about it right now, not when he suspected Connor was using all his resources to pretend to be calm and composed. When Connor was dressed Stephen reached over and grabbed his hat, setting it on Connor's head with a grin and then kissing him softly.

"Grab your laptop and let's go," he said cheerfully. "You like Indian food, right? Because we always order Indian on a Saturday night." He bumped his shoulder against Connor's, pretending not to notice that Connor was blinking at him in confusion. "Saturday is take out and football night. Then we stretch out on the couch together and watch whatever film is on." He grinned again. "If it's really bad we end up having sex on the couch instead. Don't know quite how that'll work with three of us, but I don't mind ending up on the floor instead."

Connor slowly smiled at the hint that he was included in these plans as well. "Yeah, yeah Indian's great. Can we watch Doctor Who while we eat?"

Cutter chuckled and kissed his neck again. "Of course. Stephen has a thing for this new Doctor guy, although he pretends he doesn't ..."

"I do not have a thing for the Doctor!" Stephen insisted. "I have a thing for geeks with Scottish accents and Tennant just happens to fall into that category, along with a certain grumpy zoologist." He wrapped an arm around Connor's shoulders and started hustling him out of the office, knowing Cutter would be right behind them. "Although I'm beginning to think maybe the accent's not necessary and I just have a thing for geeks in general."

Cutter laughed and made sure his office was locked up behind them. "Well, considering you are one, Stephen ..."

Connor giggled and leaned into Stephen's arm. He didn't know how long this was going to last but he was definitely going to enjoy it while it did.


End file.
